Nuala
suddenly she steps wrapped into the wind One of the last, Princess Nuala of the Sons of Earth and Bethmoora clan (daughter of Balor and Brighid, granddaughter of the Dagda, high fae and general all around personage of some importance) sacrificed herself and her brother - whether he liked it or not - to prevent said brother from unleashing the Golden Army on humanity and bringing about a war that would leave nothing standing in its awake. Hiding from Prince Nuada after he (not without regret) killed their father rather than be stopped and executed, Nuala was found by the BPRD and taken into their protection...but, ultimately, Nuada would not stop and it was Nuala who made the choice to uphold her father's decree and keep faith with a treaty thousands of years old. It's wrong to say Nuala doesn't have any prejudice for humans; even in her sacrifice, she is effectively holding their people personally responsible for the represented death of her entire culture with her. Still, she tries to see reason and is unable to condone the genocide that Nuada views as an appropriate fate for mankind. After their death, the last thing Nuala expected was the nexus - nor a reunion and tentative reconciliation with her brother that grew into sharing the stewardship of a strange land, the Deepmoor, where they rule well together despite their sometimes fragile balance. brightly into brightness as if singled out Nuala and Nuada, in many ways, function as effectively one being; unfortunately (from a variety of perspectives), they aren't. It's particularly difficult to deal with when the part of you that you struggle with is another thinking, feeling, separate person. Together, you'd probably have one relatively sane person (for a given value of 'fae'), but as they are - things are a little complicated. (Nuada's incredibly inappropriate feelings for his sister are probably the ultimate in narcissism, note.) Both twins share a sort of telepathy beyond even their own bond, but while Nuada focused on honing his skill as a warrior and what Nuala refers to as 'tinkering', Nuala focused on honing her mind and the power in it. As her brother is Silverlance, she carries 'Silverthread', for the magic she threads into her needlework. Of the twins, Nuala is the gentler; the kinder and more compassionate. Courted a succession of times, she's never married, never sworn herself to anyone. Like all those of Bethmoora, Nuala is barred from the secret places of the ancients where her mother before her withdrew - the shadow of the Golden Army and those mistakes is nothing they'll risk tainting their home, among other related reasons. while now the room as though cut to fit behind her fills the door Needless to say, Nuada is not terribly impressed by this announcement. There may yet be another argument brewing. «Another someone?» He watches her only until the basket is at rest, then closes his eyes and tilts his head this way and that, until there are no more tiny, grinding pops. Next, a roll of his broad shoulders, and a sigh. «Must you bring home every stray you find?» Nuala regards him for a moment or two and then announces, «Yes,» quite tartly. (set forth just a little of herself) * Siofra * Josephine Benoit (to the heavens to be swayed) * Mordred darkly like the ground of cameo that lets a glimmer through at the edges Princess Nuala is a character from Hellboy II: The Golden Army ''that I do not own and am not making any profit from playing here; I do not own the poetry used for headers here, Rilke's ''Lady On A Balcony. This wiki is painfully under construction. Category:Resurrected Category:Characters